See Beyond The Heart
by Leaaaah
Summary: When Amy and Leah are transfered to Mystic Falls High School, their world is turned upside down by the supernatural. Although, all is not what it seems with the two young girls. Elijah/OC/Klaus, Damon/OC/Kol. (Tyler also potently involved in the storyline.)
1. A man's world

DISCLAIMER: No existing fictional characters from The Vampire Diaries belong to me. They are property of L. J. Smith and the CW. However, all OC characters belong to the authors.

* * *

A Man's World. 

Nightfall swept over Mystic Falls, coating it in a blanket of darkness. Amy sat crossed-legged on the edge of Leah's four-poster, oak framed bed, confusion encompassing her features. Jaw hanging ajar as oceanic-blue eyes darted between her fiery haired friend and the towering brunette male stood beside her. Leah was pacing around the room like a caged animal, deep emerald eyes lowered to the wooden flooring. Tyler had his broad figure blocking the open doorway, preventing any escape for Amy. She hung her head in shame; ringlets of mahogany falling to cascade over her shoulders. She was disappointed, not because Leah had discovered her secret, but because she had kept it hidden from the one person she knew would understand.

"I don't understand… You just can't be a witch. No." Leah mumbled, partially to herself, unable to bring herself to look at the girl sat opposite her.

Tyler immediately pulled the wooden door shut, an awkward silence consuming the room. It wasn't exactly something they would like Mayor Lockwood hearing; a human living in the house with a witch, hybrid and vampire.

"Yes. Just like you are a vampire and Tyler is a hybrid. I am a witch. What is so hard to believe about that?!" Amy burst out, her cheeks flushed with heat as both Leah and Tyler turned to stare at her.

Rather than arguing, Leah collapsed onto the bed beside her, dragging nimble fingers through her wavy mass of scarlet. Detecting calm in the aura of the room, Tyler moved from the doorway to perch on the edge of Leah's mahogany dresser. His lips sealed into a firm line as he attempted to find a resolve for their situation; distracted as Amy and Leah began to roll around in laughter, receiving a glare from the tall male.

"What?" He pressed, tiredly pushing a hand through his tousled hair. Honey-brown eyes rolling as the girls high-fived one another, pleased with their dramatic display. Leah bounded to her feet, dragging Amy up with her; bowing her svelte form once as Amy applauded. Tyler watched warily before shoving his towering form from the dresser and stomping from the room, slamming his own door after entering. Amy's shapely eyebrows raised as she reached the volume of witchcraft she had lay on the desk in anticipation for hers and Leah's display.

"I'm heading out for a few hours. Don't wait up." Amy confirmed as she made a dash for the bedroom door, grasping her iPod and earphones as she exited. Not moving fast enough as Leah's voice followed her through the door in the form of "You have less than hour, don't make me come looking for you. Be aware of the creatures of the night, A."

Calling back to Leah before she made an exit into the crisp night air; "Creep, you know I'll be back. Don't worry about me, witchy juju will keep me covered, L."

Frosty air probed her milky skin, causing shudders to erupt along her spine. Underestimating the cool midnight winds as she rubbed fiercely at the flesh of her bare arms; attempting to soothe the goose bumps now visible to the naked eye. Before she could control herself, her feet directed her towards an antique looking building, that of the witches burial ground. Power hurled itself in Amy's direction, setting the petite girl back a step as she was overwhelmed with the harsh mutters of witch spirits, something of a warning. Rather than heeding the warning she continued forwards, tightening her hold on the heavy book she held to her chest. This wasn't the first time she had been to the witches burial ground, nor would it be the last, yet the eerie atmosphere undoubtedly made her wish Leah had come along.

A rush of cool air whipped around her advancing form causing her to drop the heavy grimoire, cursing as pieces of paper strayed from the volume. Before she could gather the papers the broad silhouette of a man appeared before her, clad in a black suit and tie. Cobalt coloured eyes bulged as the man moved forwards all too gracefully to collect the grimoire and papers with intricate drawings and phrases scribbled in pencil.

'Leah would love this.' Amy thought sarcastically, cursing herself internally for not taking her friends advice and staying home. Perhaps this would be a lesson, if she survived of course. Subconsciously she had been staring at the exceedingly attractive male who now offered the leather-backed book to her.

"I apologise for frightening you, ma'am." He intersected. Amy felt herself swoon internally at his ridiculously perfect accent, clearly foreign. Pausing for a moment she simply allowed her gaze to stray along his toned figure; his jaw prominent, wide cocoa coloured eyes, full lips. At first glance he seemed completely mortal, no danger whatsoever yet the closer Amy looked the more powerful and prominent his aura became. A realisation dawning on her; the power that had almost knocked her from her feet was in fact his. 'How could such a man be that powerful?' A minute voice asked her, her inability to answer the question irritated her to no end.

Resisting the urge to gawk further, she simply nodded, "Of course, sir. May I ask; what are you doing here?" Pausing for a moment to intake a breath. "I… I have to go."

His eyebrows instantly furrowed, appearing almost pained at her swift exit. "Please, call me Elijah." Before she could disagree, he took her dainty hand in a firm yet painless grip, locking his gaze with hers as he brought her knuckle to his lips, pressing the most tender of kisses to her pallid skin. Heat rose in her translucent cheeks to cause a deep scarlet blush, glacial eyes refusing to part from his captivating stare.

"Pleased to meet you, Elijah. I'm Amy." She muttered, barely able to speak as nerves consumed her. It wasn't every day she met a tall, dark stranger who had such fantastic manners. Swallowing thickly she drew back her hand, clasping the grimoire in a feeble grip. "I need to leave. I'm expected elsewhere."

Brushing a hand along the length of his coal-black blazer he bowed his head in a hurried nod. "Very well, Amy. It has been a pleasure meeting such a finely tuned woman." With that, he vanished, nothing but a gust of air signalling his existence. Something that would become a distant memory. Feeling fragile and exhausted, Amy wandered through the woodland outskirts to reach the pristine building that she now called home. Weary of Leah's reaction to the evening's events and the mysterious man she had stumbled upon.

The last thing she was aware of was the rhythm of rain pelting at the window, sleep consuming her consciousness. Leaving her in a semi-conscious dream state, reflecting on all she had experienced today.

* * *

Thank you all for taking the time to read this chapter. This is dedicated to Amy, a friend of mine. The next chapter will be written by her as we are writing this story together. We both sincerely hope you enjoyed this and will be posting the next chapter soon. We would love to gain feedback from you all.

Thank you,

Leah and Amy. x


	2. A Frozen Dream

I and Amy would like to thank all of those who favourite/followed/reviewed our last chapter. We would love to read your thoughts on this next chapter. I also apologise for how long it has taken to post this chapter, been a busy bee.

Enjoy.

* * *

A Frozen Dream.

* * *

Darkness consumed her unconscious state; with only the image of a fair haired male, his arms outstretched for her. Without much thought she drifted into his arms, caught in a vicelike hold, she observed the change in his features. His eyes paled to an amber glow, blood shot and cruel. Canines extending as gleaming white fangs protruded from his gums. The image of a monster, truly frightening. Piercing the thin layer of pallid skin with his canines forcefully, he drained her to near enough death.

Withdrawing his hungry mouth, he whispered against her glowing skin,

"Goodbye, love." There was a crack and a thud, her body lay limp on the ground.

Amy found herself screaming, exiting the nightmare she had trapped herself in. It felt so real; so painful. Instantaneously her hand shot up to feel for any marks, feeling the smooth curve of her neck to search for the gaping holes that signalled his presence; but she found nothing. Oceanic-blue eyes shot about wildly to search for him, only to witness a blur of speed and the slam of her window.

* * *

Leah climbed from the plush mattress, plush lips expelling a yawn as she reached for her dressing gown. Probing fingers brushed along the silken material as she knotted the belt, emerald spheres meeting her reflection in the mirror opposite her bed, the clash of green material and her scarlet hair caused a feather light giggle to escape her. Dragging a hand through her fiery tresses she danced along the hall to Amy's room, finding her stuffing clothes into her bag.

"Amy? What the hell are you doing?" Leah inquired, both sculpted eyebrows raised as she watched her friend frantically throwing ripped jeans onto the bed.

Startled, Amy turned to face the petite girl in her doorway, "I'm leaving this place. I can't be in this house, Leah. Something…" She paused to correct herself. "Somebody…" Before she could finish an exasperated sob ripped from her throat.

Without a thought Leah rushed forwards, lengthy limbs collecting her friend in a comforting hug. Tears streamed down Amy's pallid cheeks as she eased into Leah's hold.

"It's okay. Just… Tell me what happened, let me help." Leah spoke in a hushed tone, soothingly allowing her hand to drift along Amy's back.

"I-I don't know." Amy chocked between sobs. "I dreamt of a man, he sounded exactly like Elijah, but was so different. His stare was cold and cruel. He…" She trailed off as her sobbing came to a halt, rationalising what had just happened. "He was here, Leah, I'm sure of it."

The commotion had caused Tyler to drift through the hall and settle himself against the doorframe, concern encompassing his features as he fixed his gaze on the two girls.

"Klaus." He muttered to them. Leah didn't need an explanation, she had been aware of his existence since the day she had turned up here. She had made a promise to herself that she would protect Amy from him under any circumstance. She wouldn't risk her friend's life, nor her magic, to fight off some heartless, vicious, British bastard. Not that she wasn't British, but he gave a whole new level to cruelty. A level that Leah wouldn't risk Amy being associated with.

"Get her out of here, Leah. If Klaus is interested in her; she needs to run. Who knows what he wants…" Tyler continued, quickly interrupted by Leah, "I don't want to find out what he wants. Running will not solve this, Tyler. Take a leaf from Katherine's book, running is not the best way to escape."

Amy stood in awe as her friends discussed the best way for her to live.

"Excuse me. I'm in the room, you know. Who the hell is Klaus and what does he want from me?" Amy intersected before Leah and Tyler could continue their discussion.

Silence filled the room for a moment before Mayor Lockwood came strutting into the room with three white envelopes, her deeply rouged lips displaying a beaming grin.

"The Mikaelson's have sent these for you." She extended an envelope to Amy, then Tyler and finally Leah before pivoting and practically skipping from the room.

Amy felt her heart flutter in her chest as she tore open the envelope to reveal a personalised invitation, reading it internally;

_'Miss Amy, I would like to invite you to the Mikaelson's ball this evening. Sincerely, Elijah."_

She contained her excitement as she stole a quick glance at Leah's invitation.

_'Dearest Leah, I request your attendance at our ball later this evening. Kol Mikaelson.' _

Amy watched the mixed emotions that masked her friend's translucent features before they settled to their normal, emotionless state. Tyler shook his head at the invitation before stuffing his hands deep into his pockets; pools of deep amber followed both of the girl's expressions.

"You're not seriously considering going, are you?" He scoffed before twitching a dark eyebrow at the muffled laughter from Amy.

"Yes, I am. I was 'personally requested' by Elijah. Who am I to refuse?" Amy extended an arm to poke Leah's stomach before grabbing her handbag. "Shopping?"

Leah almost collapsed into a fit of giggles as she re-read the invitation in her hand, pushing Amy towards the door before following behind her. Reaching out a dainty hand to pat Tyler's broad shoulder before hurrying into her room to pull on some clothes; sensitive hearing picked up on the conversation between Amy and Tyler as she clasped a hand around her purse.

"Don't do anything stupid." Tyler stated.

"Like what?" Leah heard Amy inquire with an almost innocent hint to her voice.

"Like trust the Mikaelsons." Tyler retorted before turning on his heel, leaving Amy to sit on the edge of her bed in thought.

* * *

"Amy, come on. Let's get to the stores before they close for the evening." Amy jumped out of her seat as she was shocked out of her daydreaming.

It must have been hours before Amy had finally picked out the dress she wanted; a floor length, deep blue dress that accentuated her already defined waist. Matching this to a pair of diamond studded earrings, a diamond pendant and beryl coloured stiletto louboutins. Both girls had decided on a similar style of dress, as they often did.

Leah swayed unsteadily on a pair of seaweed coloured, lace designed Iron Fist shoes. Her dress hung to the floor, fitted perfectly to the curve of her waist, an emerald green to give definition to her eyes. She skimmed a hand along the smooth material as Amy expertly drifted towards her, a grin spreading across both girls' lips.

"You look amazing, Amy." Leah commented as emerald hues flitted along her friend's attire.

"Thank you! You do, too, Leah." The brunette replied before shuffling back into the changing room to peel off the slim-fitting dress.

* * *

As evening dawned over Mystic Falls, Leah and Amy fitted themselves back into their garments, escorted to the exquisite Mikaelson's manner by an unimpressed but handsomely dressed Tyler. They were greeted by an excessively sweet from Rebekah,

"Good evening, ladies and Tyler. Please, feel free to explore my home." She motioned to the hall with a flick of her wrist, pivoting on her heel before heading in the direction of a blonde haired male.

"Thanks, I guess." Amy muttered beneath her breath as the flaxen-haired girl strolled off.

Tyler drifted between the crowd on track for Caroline, who stood with a grin of adoration painted on her glossy lips, leaving Leah and Amy to gawk at the family that stood along the elaborate staircase.

Elijah's voice silenced the room, all eyes fixed on him and his siblings.

"My family and I wish to thank you for attending our ball. We hope you enjoy our home." He bowed his head politely before disappearing into the crowd.

Amy stood awestruck by the beauty of the Mikaelson family, gawking aimlessly as Leah melded into the swarm of bodies, becoming nothing more than a blob of scarlet hair. Before Amy had the chance to re-gain her focus she was dragged off into the dining area by Tyler.

"Stay here, let me find Caroline and Leah, then we're out of here." His words came out in a jumble as he turned back to the ball room.

Without warning, the light haired original danced his calloused fingertips along a section of Amy's lower back, catching her completely off guard. Instantly ice shot along her spine, causing her to shudder violently. His peachy lips gathered close to her ear, "Hello, love. Such a pleasure to see you again."

Her jaw dropped involuntarily as oceanic pools took in his otherworldly beauty, taking on a mind of their own as they drifted along his sculpted torso; admiring his white attire. Snapped into reality, she placed the image of the man in her dream to the voice she heard from this mysterious male.

"Klaus..?" Amy breathed her words in a muted tone.

"I prefer Nik, love." A cocky grin curled onto his lips, revealing the small dimples that sat in his cheeks.

Before Amy could react he had taken her hand in a loose grip, bringing her knuckle to his lips to brush them along the pallid skin of her hand. Elijah intentionally cleared his throat, capturing the attention of both Amy and Klaus.

"Brother, your guests are expecting you. Best to not keep them waiting." Elijah spoke solemnly to Klaus yet his gaze had never left Amy, whose cheeks were now flushed a violent red. Klaus simply rolled his ice blue hues before stalking off into the ballroom.

"I shan't be long, ma'am. Take care of her, dear brother." Klaus muttered just loud enough for them to hear, leaving Amy and Elijah to stare at one another.

"Miss Amy, I'm glad to see you came. I do apologise for my brother's behaviour." A low laugh was expelled from Elijah's lips as he spoke, focusing an intense gaze on Amy.

"Why did you invite me here? Don't get me wrong, I appreciate it and your home is lovely. I just… I just don't understand you." Her shoulders rolled in a weary shrug, bringing a hand up to fix her mahogany ringlets. Before Elijah could speak, Amy was being dragged off by Leah.

"No. Amy. No." Leah hissed as she pulled her brunette friend out into the front lawn.

"What have I done now?!" Amy yelled at Leah, throwing her arms up in an exasperated gesture.

Before either girl could speak the sound of bodies colliding with the solid ground halted their debate, Leah pushed Amy backwards just in time as a raven haired man snapped the neck of a younger looking, brunette male. Unintentionally, her canines lengthened, baring them at the man who now stalked towards her and Amy.

"Damon, leave." A man, whom both girls recognised as their history teacher Alaric, muttered.

Without a thought Amy stumbled behind Leah to stay out of the line of fire, leaving her friend to size up against the broad male.

"Kol?" Rebekah shouted as she rushed into the yard, met by the groan of the man on the ground. The sound of bones snapping back into place disgusted Amy whom was observing as the man dragged himself from the concrete.

Kol waved off his concerned sister and shot forwards to take Damon's place before Leah, a boyish grin curled onto his lips.

"You came, darling." He stated as Leah clamed herself, emerald gaze never leaving the face of the inky haired man.

"Mhm. Ta-da, here I am." She retorted sarcastically as he elicit a laugh, clearly amused by her anger.

"What is the problem, love?" He inquired beneath his breath, attempting to keep their conversation less public.

"Him." Leah gestured to the other male, who now stood just a few inches from her. "If you lay one finger on her," She flicked a wrist at the brunette behind her. "I will shove a stake up your arse. Got it, pretty boy?"

Anger rolled off of Leah as the crowd around her erupted into laughter, provoking a disapproving glare from her.

"Come now, love. Let us get inside." Before any protests could be heard; Kol had gathered her hand in a firm yet gentle grip, directing her back to the party.

* * *

As midnight drew closer Amy began to wish she had just stayed home. After Leah's display in front of Elijah, he had disappeared, as had Klaus. That also meant that Leah had disappeared with the other brother. Kol-? Yet the strangest thing had happened earlier; it seemed Leah's anger had empowered Amy, she felt energy ripple through her as Leah's anger increased. Now all she felt was a dim glow, she felt completely mortal and unimportant.

_'That is it,' Amy thought to herself, 'I'm going home.' _

* * *

Upon returning home Amy found a pristine white sheet of paper, handwritten words decorating the page;

_'I apologise for disappearing, Niklaus and I had business to attend to. You looked exquisite, Miss Amy. I do hope you enjoy my gift to you. – Sincerely, Elijah.'_

Her nimble fingers caressed the delicate sheet before she turned to place it on her desk, discovering a single white rose. The petals were a smooth cream, no sign of having wilted.

_'A perfect rose for the perfect man.'_ Amy stated internally, smiling to herself as she pushed the oak door shut.

* * *

Thank you for reading; I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. The next chapter shouldn't take as long to be posted as this one has.

Leah and Amy. x


End file.
